Behind The Scenes
by Valentine Angel
Summary: K x Sakano. (Later chapters: Lime warning). The pair are preparing for Bad Luck's latest tour - but can things run smoothly in both work and love?


---  
Well - here is my first Gravitation fanfic. About time I wrote one. Admittedly the going will be slow, and it's a multichapter fic. This fic will be yaoi (lime only... ah fanfiction.net, what NC-17less world have you locked yourself into?!) which is pretty stupid to put in the disclaimer considering what Gravitation itself is about. XD But there we go. Enjoy - feedback appreciated, suggestions and criticisms welcome!   
--- 

Chapter I - Hold up! 

"So what did you think!" yelled an excited voice from within the recording studio, pitch loud and high enough to permeate the soundproof glass - even whilst the last harsh guitar chord rung out, and faded away in the tense silence that followed. 

"Shindou-kun!" Sakano buried his face in his hands for a moment, before bunching his hair in fists. "That was the first perfect recording of your song today, and you just completely ruined it!" 

Shindou Shuichi blinked. "Eheh... sorry Sakano-san..." he said awkwardly, scratching his head, oblivious to the disgruntled Hiro and positively murderous Fujisaki behind him. 

"We've only got two hours left of studio time booked today!" Sakano groaned. "We need the song on CD by tomorrow! If we get it done tonight ahead of schedule, we can move the release date to coincide with the next tour!" he was half-babbling, half-raving by now, pacing around the table outside the recording area. He didn't even seem to see or hear the artists of Bad Luck leave the recording room, raising eyebrows at him. "It's your big chance to showcase the single at the live tour!" 

"Hey hey, we'll give it another shot; we've still got two hours," Shuichi said reassuringly, waving his hands in an attempt to calm Sakano down. "I'm just gonna go grab a drink. I promise we'll have a perfect recording tonight! Just wait and see!" He sped out of the room; hand in a pocket for some yen to get a drink from a vending machine. Fujisaka muttered a few choice insults as Shuichi left. Hiro said nothing, merely looked weary. Sakano threw his head to the table in despair. 

He needed K-san to sort them out. Admittedly his skills as a manager were unethical, but Sakano often wished that he could have the same daring and just hold up a gun and have everyone pay attention. No wonder he had ended up as producer. Seguchi Tohma certainly knew people's talents, or lack of. 

... Didn't he? "I'm ready to go!" Shuichi declared as he burst back into the room with caffeine-induced energy. "C'mon Hiro, Fujisaka!" he ushered them back into the soundproof room and grabbed his microphone impatiently. Without it turned on, Sakano couldn't hear a word, but could see Shuichi bossing his band members around as they unenthusiastically took up their instruments via the window. Sakano waited, praying things would go right this time round. They - _he_ - had been given far too many second chances to meet deadlines. He wanted to make up and prove his worth this time around. 

"Ahh," he sighed miserably, flopping back into his chair after five minutes as he heard no music - the band were now bickering about something behind the glass. He badly wished he had some tea. He was stressed, tired, and still waiting for them to record a three-to-four minute single. 

"Good evening," a voice behind Sakano spoke, making him jump in his jittery state. 

"Ah, K, you scared me," Sakano said, composing himself. He was still tense in his seat, looking up sternly at the smug manager. "Where have you been?" he continued, feeling cross, but showing little of it. "Talking with Tohma," K shrugged, which caused Sakano to spring up from his chair at once. The blond continued watching the band squabble with amusement. 

"The boss?! What did he want?" Sakano always had this sense of dread; constantly paranoid he would lose this job as well - and he had lost his last job to K. He didn't resent K for that, far from it. He could see K had more ability than he in that aspect, but what frightened him was that he had _charisma_, something that he had none of. Constantly panicking, fretting or failing at what he did seemed to be his norm. Simply put, he was terrified K would get his position as producer too, despite himself being better qualified. 

He didn't think he could bear that, as he also desperately fancied him. 

"Just wanted to know how good things were going before the deadline," K stated calmly. 

"And what did you say?" Sakano asked worriedly. 

"Relax. I said we're on schedule, and that you've been working harder than the rest of them." K rolled his eyes, no longer watching the band as Shuichi finally took the microphone properly. Chords rolled on, and the song began. 

Sakano was relieved, and sat back on his chair to listen. His job depended on it. K sat beside him, but he was well practised in keeping his face neutral. Work came first. His feelings meant nothing if they would interfere with his work. 

"It's good," K remarked after a minute. "Shuichi's vocals will pull the crowds if he keeps it up." 

Sakano nodded. "Let's hope they stay good throughout this recording first. It's been a long day." He adjusted his glasses nervously, hoping the song would be finished and on CD soon. 

"I thought you only booked it for recording in the afternoon?" K raised an eyebrow, curious. "I thought you'd have slept in, as the opportunity was there." 

The other man turned and for the first time, looked him directly in the eyes just to check if he was serious. He? Rest? "Far too much work for that right now," he said, shaking his head - partially to emphasize he was regretful. Mostly so he could get the image of Kei's calm-and-calculating, feline eyes out of his brain. He couldn't let this interfere. He _couldn't_. He could wreck the whole band by bringing out another scandal if he admitted to liking K. Lose his job. He envied Shuichi so much for his popularity - that he had gained almost automatic acceptance. And that he was happy, most of the time. He had a lot of pent-up frustration, but his work concerns were the only ones his personality would let him express. He didn't have to bottle up those. 

"Sakano," K said, authoritarian tone making a pair of weary, bespectacled eyes look up to his. "You've done all you can today, and so have I. You won't be able to edit the tape tonight, so why not just leave now and let them to it?" 

Sakano gestured at the group singing, forgetting his promise to himself to listen to the song. "Needed to keep them focused." 

"Which is my job," K said smoothly, which stung the producer quite a bit. "I'd say they're doing fine right now." As Sakano shook his head again, K sighed. "If you insist." 

The pair were quiet for a moment, and then Sakano stood up. "Want tea?" he asked, intent on getting some. K nodded, and Sakano went about making some with record-breaking speed. He shivered as he turned away. Was it him, or did K's eyes seem glued to him today? Did he suspect something? He'd been thinking too much around him, and he anxiously wondered just how transparent he was. He was horrified at the idea of K bringing it up to the president, and him consequently fired... he turned back around to see K, still watching him. He swallowed nervously as he placed the tray with cups onto the tabletop, only vaguely hearing Shuichi on the mic: "We're done! No mistakes!" 

"**Excellent**!" K applauded the pink-haired singer, speaking in English. "**Well done**!" Shuichi just smiled widely, elated. In under a minute, he had left the building; Hiro and Fujisaka not far behind. Sakano and K were left behind, still finishing their tea. 

Sakano still couldn't shake the feeling of K looking at him. He had so far avoided looking into K's eyes, but the longer he tried to ignore it; the more it got under his skin. Finally, he looked up, confrontationally looking into the blonde man's eyes. He was looked back at evenly. 

And he snapped. "Well?" he demanded. 

"I was wondering when you'd give in," K stated, blinking for what seemed the first time to Sakano. "I want to ask you Sakano-san - and I swear the answer won't leave this room -" Sakano didn't believe that for a second, given K's past record. "Do you like me?" 

Sakano choked, but K looked as calm as ever, which of course only undid him further. "W-wha?" he tried. 

"I don't need to repeat myself. Having said that, I don't think I need the answer now. You do, don't you?" Sakano's mouth opened and closed, words failing him. He wanted to get up and run in pure shame, but he was paralysed, his hands stuck clinging to his cup. K smiled. "So. Are you doing anything tonight?" 

The other man couldn't believe his ears. What the...? He didn't have time to remain in disbelief, he realized. He needed to speak, now, before he lost the opportunity to make sense of what he felt, and at least get it off his chest. K didn't seem angry... "K? Are you saying...?" he couldn't finish it, but K still nodded. 

Sakano felt a warm rush of relief amongst other feelings. Bursts of happiness were not things he experienced often. K smile grew wider at the rare expression of contentment on the face of Bad Luck's overworked producer. "Now. Answer my question, please." His eyes glittered. "Can you spare any time away from work tonight?" 

Sakano's mind immediately ran over his paperwork. He had some... and work had to come first! But how would he have this chance drop into his lap ever again? He wanted to keep the lightness in his heart, too. Conflicted, he voiced his thoughts aloud. "I do have a lot of work to do... I want to, but..." his manner was disappointed, but definite. He could have kicked himself for making it sound so final. He didn't want to turn the offer down so directly! Was paperwork really that important to do immediately? _No it was not_, he thought, annoyed with himself. 

K casually drew one of his guns, loaded a clip with ease and pointed the barrel directly at a terrified Sakano. "I think I'll ask again, but this will be the last time." He spoke cheerfully. "Now. Are you doing anything tonight?" 

"Absolutely nothing," Sakano replied immediately, pale, eyes locked on the end of the gun barrel. 

"**Good choice**," K said, wicked smile held in place as he put the gun away. "I think I would have had to kill you otherwise - if after all the months of guesswork had finally paid off and you refused for the sake of work. Now. How about we ditch the tea and get out of here?" 

And Sakano got up to leave all too willingly at the promise in his words. "So where are we going?" he eventually asked as they walked, feeling excited and also nervous. Everyone strolled on past them as they left the building, all unaware as to what had transpired between them. 

"My place, if you're alright with that." K softened his look as he saw some fear and uncertainty in Sakano's face. He didn't want to lay any more pressure on the guy - not at this stage. "Don't worry. I can give you a lift home whenever you feel like it." 

"Thanks..." he mumbled, stepping into the passenger seat as K sat in the drivers'. He somehow trusted the manager; despite the schemes and trouble he tended to brew. Maybe it was because he'd never heard K say anything so deeply honest like that ever before. He tried to hide his embarrassment at being so see-through to have been spoken to like that - that, and part of him was... _disappointed_... but too prude to argue. 

K drove amazingly fast, somehow even through the busy rush hour traffic. Mainly by making hazardous turns that often took an extra strip of pavement to perform. 

"Ah, loosen up," K said to the cowering figure in the passenger's seat. He was perfectly at ease regardless of the car horns blaring at him angrily. He shrugged, as a fervent shake of the head was his reply, and continued the rest of the journey (relatively) smoothly, until he came to park in the allocated area outside a tall, upmarket apartment block. 

Formerly Sakuma Ryuichi's manager, it was obvious at how he could afford such a place. Sakano followed K inside the building. He tried to build a mental image of K's apartment, but failed. The man was such an enigma. Other than perhaps a gun cabinet and some American belongings, he had no clue as to what to expect. 

The enigma in question was striding ahead, confident, and... with a light sway to his walk. The darker haired man couldn't take his eyes off him. Then he realized he was being toyed with... it was _deliberate_. He caught the sly look in K's eyes as he jabbed the elevator button with impatience. When K looked away, he shivered. 

The doors opened without a sound, and the men stepped inside. Empty. Just the two of them. 

The panel indicating the floors lit at the very last number. Sakano's heart thumped hard. _Penthouse_. If only he had what it took to live this life. The doors closed, and the lift began to ascend. 

With it, Sakano's heart also jumped again, as K suddenly darted forward now they were free of public view and braced his arms on the wall over him. "So..." K purred, leaning in much closer to what he hoped might be his conquest. "Basic rules for my apartment. Don't mention NG Productions in any way, shape or form. And make yourself at home." His smile was evilly sweet. His eyes sparkled as he noticed Sakano subconsciously move his hands to loosen his tie. 

The blond fought with two ideas at once in his mind: make him more comfortable and back off? Or get closer and find out what he wanted? In the end, he settled for instinct. He wound his arms around the suit-clad form loosely, gaining a slight jump from the other's nerves. 

"I've had it with having to play the neutral game around you," he said, feeling confident again as a pair of arms likewise enfolded him. "So, just say and do as you feel." 

A life's self-tuition of doing the exact opposite to that didn't stop Sakano obeying on pure impulsive desire. "Mm." At the short distance between them, it would be incredibly easy for him to lean forward, and just take a little of what he wanted. And so he did. 

Encouraged to see this, K closed his bright, catlike eyes, and let his lips meet the producer's. 

In the same instant, a loud "ding!" made them both look up, and on cue the doors slid open, causing the pair to abandon their hopes of a kiss. "Shall we go inside?" K sighed, reluctant to break contact, but he needed to fish in his pockets for his keycard. 

Sakano however just gazed at nothing, not hearing or seeing much. That brief contact had reminded him how long it had been since anyone had wanted to be near him that way. He felt as though a huge barrier had been lifted. His heart beat furiously at the mere thought of another brush like that. _Oh god,_ he thought with a prickling sense of realization. _Did I lock myself up so much that I didn't even know I had fallen in love with him?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the blond himself beckoning him into the open doorway of his home. He hurriedly stepped inside, and kicked off his shoes, eyes roving over the contents of the well-furnished apartment. 

It was large with a modern decor, as his first impression. By his standards, it was also a mess. There were empty packets of snacks on the glass coffee table and clothes spilling from a laundry basket. The furnishings were somewhat American, but he could have guessed that would be the case. Somehow, it suited K's personality. He loved it. 

"Aah." K sighed contentedly, flopping onto his sofa, swiftly undoing his tie and dropping it to the floor. He went quiet for a moment, sinking into the fabric, before turning to his guest. "Don't just stand. Sit down, relax." Sakano occupied the space next to him, sinking into the couch with a sigh of his own. 

"You want something to drink?" 

Sakano nodded vaguely. 

"I'm all out of tea. You'll have to settle for... beer," K grinned. It was infectious. Sakano smiled, knowing that K probably never had anything else to offer in the first place. 

"Sounds good." 

^*^ 

---   
Notes: 

* This is based solely on the anime. I have read the manga, and to be honest I prefer the anime. There's definitely parts of the manga I love, but the anime is oh-so-conveniently devoid of most women. >D I also love Judy, K's wife, in the manga, and to be honest I couldn't make K cheat on her. She's a great character. But in the anime, K to the best of my knowledge is single, and very sexy. Sakano just desperately needs to get laid. And that is all the justification I need! XD (Ok, characterization as well... I'm not that cheap). 

* K's absolutely _perfect, natural_ spoken English is in bold. 

* I used the suffixes as used in the anime, -kun, -san etc. because firstly, let's face it, if Sakano didn't scream SHINDOU-KUN every five minutes, it wouldn't be as half as funny. Also it's difficult to translate the suffixes into English. Finally, as I'm so used to the sound of "K-san" and "Sakano-san", it would sound odd to me personally to hear them plain. Feel free to disagree - I won't use them to the point of being irritating. I hope. ^^ 

* At time of writing, I'm living in Japan (although I'm going home January 10th, *sniffle*) but this doesn't make me a cultural expert. So yes - comments welcome. 

* Chapter Two is underway - who knows, this may be a fic I actually finish (for those who know my past record on such things...). Admittedly the first 2 chapters will be slow as I set up what may be A Plot. After which, the fun begins. >) 

Final message - Review, please! 


End file.
